


Ice Flower

by charcolove (charcolor)



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Naked Cuddling, Smut, yeehaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 20:39:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18820297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charcolor/pseuds/charcolove
Summary: Maika is always so warm, and Flower is always so cold. Merely touching one another is so relieving.





	Ice Flower

**Author's Note:**

> idk if this is explicit enough to be marked explicit but. h

Lying in bed and having Flower wrapped in her arms was so heavenly. Like a crystal clear lake in the summer, the soft, cold skin resting against Maika's naked body filled her with an ethereal sense of peace.

"Am I still sweating?" Flower murmured. She was tracing her nimble fingers around Maika's breasts.

"No," Maika answered softly with a kind smile. "You took a shower already. I don't know why you would be sweating."

"Well, to be honest..." Flower closed her lips around one of Maika's nipples, leaving a firm kiss. "Being with you like this is enough to turn me on again."

"Oh..." Maika released a whisper as her face filled with the same shade of rosy pink that she wore when she'd been moaning and mumbling and screaming Flower's name, when she'd released a load of cum for Flower to hungrily swallow as she felt the cold hands tenderly stroking her thighs. She knew it certainly didn't help that, the way they were positioned right now, Maika's uncovered pussy was rubbing against Flower's stomach. She tightened her legs together. "I'm sorry."

"No, no, don't be." Flower smiled and trailed her finger down Maika's stomach, then gave it a slight tickle. "I like when you make me horny."

Maika giggled and pulled Flower closer so that she could kiss her lips, then kiss her tongue, then pull away a few seconds after Flower gifted her a quick bite. "Just, eh..." She laughed a little more with her words. "Try not to cum in my bed, okay...?"

"Trust me, I've gotten that out of my system already."

They returned to a tight embrace, with Flower's chin resting against Maika's warm breasts, as they closed their eyes and felt humidity and frost mix with their breath and envelop them in comfortable, intimate peace, in Maika's clean bed.

Clean as long as neither of them had any wet dreams about each other, at least.


End file.
